


The Glory Of Our Days

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Star Trek Incandescent Hearts [44]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Glory May Not Last, Living In One's Time, Triumvirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-05 01:08:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17315213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: The Triumvirate shows the way to live, and the way to die.





	The Glory Of Our Days

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of the four-part drabbles entitled "Unrequited."  
> l. Did the universe not know  
> 2\. Fighting requires something to hate  
> 3\. Oh, The sad songs they will sing for us  
> 4\. Just another point of light in the heavens

And in a few hundred years, even their names may be forgotten to history: James Tiberius Kirk, Leonard Horatio "Bones" McCoy, and the Vulcan who chose to serve with them, Mr. Spock with the difficult to pronounce first name. Oh, the three of them and maybe even their Enterprise crewmates may be listed together somewhere in some ancient archive in a dusty, dark corner at Star Fleet command. Their names may be engraved on some weathering tombstones in some obscure cemetery, hopefully together for eternity as they would have wished. There may even be a statue erected somewhere to the glory of the three Enterprise officers who together became such an efficient team.

But the uniqueness that they had been as individuals, what they had meant to each other, and the fire that inspired them may well be lost in the annuls of Time. But that is maybe as it should be. No man lives forever, rarely does his influence. What is more important is that he truly lived during his time. And these three men certainly did that. For they truly represented the heyday of space exploration when a man was limited only by his own imagination and by his own desire to try. And it is good that they had their time and stepped aside for the courageous men and women who would be following them. They knew that they were not gods, simply mortals.

For the future belongs to the next generation. It can only build on the past, not support it. The threesome who made up the mighty Triumvirate were wise enough not to live beyond their time. And whatever they did, they did together, even dying. For living beyond one's time, by one's self, is indeed sad.

But what a past those three guys had! It was, oh, so glorious because they once had lived and had shown the way to live! If they could not live forever, then at least their glory can!

Kirk, Spock, and McCoy.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
